Cryptography generally relates to techniques for securing communication and information in the presence of third parties. One form of cryptography includes encryption, which is the process of encoding messages and information in such a way that only authorized parties can read it. Encryption does not of itself prevent interception of communications or information, but denies an interceptor the ability to access the content of the communication or information. In an encryption scheme, the communication or information, often referred to as plaintext, is encrypted using an encryption algorithm, generating what is typically referred to as ciphertext that can only be read if decrypted. Typically, an encryption scheme uses encryption keys to encrypt and decrypt the communication or information. An authorized party can easily decrypt a message or data with the proper key provided by the originator.
The encryption keys are generated in various manners to prevent a key from being guessed. In some instances, an encryption key may be generated in some manner so that the key is personalized to the user, such as from one or more user biometrics.